icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1990–91 Calgary Flames season
The 1990–91 Calgary Flames season was the 11th National Hockey League season in Calgary. The Flames entered the season with a new coach, as they replaced Terry Crisp with Doug Risebrough. Crisp coached 277 games with the Flames over three years, and his .669 regular season winning percentage remains a Flames record.Head Coaches, 2006–07 Calgary Flames media guide, pg. 103 The Los Angeles Kings ended the Flames three year run at the top of the Smythe Division standings, finishing two points ahead of Calgary. The Flames finished 4th overall in the NHL1990–91 season, 2006–07 Calgary Flames media guide, pg. 121 Calgary's 344 goals led the NHL, the second time the Flames led the league in scoring. In the playoffs, Calgary met the defending champion Edmonton Oilers in the first round. Despite finishing 20 points ahead of Edmonton, the Flames fell to the Oilers in seven games. Four Flames represented the Campbell Conference at the 1991 All-Star Game: forward Theoren Fleury, defencemen Al MacInnis and Gary Suter and goaltender Mike Vernon. Additionally, MacInnis was named to the First All-Star team for the second season in a row.All-Stars, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 22 Fleury's 51 goals tied him for 2nd in league scoring, behind Brett Hull's 86. Fleury (104) and MacInnis (103) placed 8th and 9th respectively in league point scoring, with MacInnis leading the league in scoring by a defenceman. MacInnis also placed 3rd in the league in assists.1990–91 league leaders, hockeydb.com Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs The Flames met their arch-rivals, the defending Stanley Cup champion Edmonton Oilers in the first round of the playoffs. Despite finishing 20 points ahead of Edmonton in the regular season, the Flames fell to the Oilers in seven games. Calgary's game six victory featured Theoren Fleury's memorable dash down the length of the ice following his overtime winning goal. As of 2009, it was the last time the two rivals met in the playoffs. |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. ‡Traded mid-season Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/Shootout Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 1990–91 season. Trades Free Agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 1990 NHL Entry Draft, held in Vancouver, British Columbia.Calgary Flames draft history, hockeydb.com, accessed May 16, 2007 See also *1990–91 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 121 *'Game log:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 138 *'Team standings:' 1990–91 NHL standings @hockeydb.com *'Trades': Individual player pages at hockeydb.com Category:Calgary Flames seasons Category:1990 in hockey Category:1991 in hockey